


First day over

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Jase (James Sirius Potter/Rose Weasley) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: And what a day it was!





	First day over

Our story starts in the Great Hall at the end of Rose Weasley's first day at Hogwarts. Her cousin and boyfriend James Sirius Potter is talking to her in the Gryffindor common room.

James asked, "How did your first day go, Rosie?"

Rose smiled. "It was so much fun."

James said, "I told you that you'd love it here."

Rose told him, "But history of magic was so boring."

James chuckled. "You get used to Binns droning on eventually and even I still doze off in his classes."

Rose smirked. "You fall asleep during most of your classes though, Jay."

James stated, "I do not! Only in history of magic. I enjoy the rest of my classes."

Rose grinned. "I was only joking. You should know by now that I'm a joker like my dad."

James beamed, "I'm well aware and I love you for it."


End file.
